


Peace, I will stop thy mouth

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Sam's got the solution to Laura's pregnancy complaints. Laura's not so sure.





	Peace, I will stop thy mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a fill for the CriticalKink meme. Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> Please don't show this to anyone who was even ever in the same room with these people.

"Sam says he has the solution to all of your pregnancy woes and he'll teach it to me," Travis texts while she's on break.

"Oh?" she responds. Everyone and their mother have been offering her advice ever since she announced her pregnancy, and she's as sick of their well-meaning but constant offers as she was of the constant queasiness of the first trimester. Now that she's showing, it seems like everyone she meets has an opinion to share with her. 

"He says all I need to do is go down on you more often. :P" Travis texts.

Laura has to hide her laughter. Typical Sam. "Tell Riegel he can come put his money where his mouth is then," she texts back, and hits send before even really considering it. 

"When is good for you?" arrives an hour later.

"He's not fucking serious. Is he? …are you?" she sends.

"Are you?" Travis asks. 

Several awkward conversations and several days later, she and Travis are waiting on their living room sofa. It's not like this is the first time they've had a friend join them, or had a party end up with (almost) everyone spending the night in various configurations, but to be brutally honest, all of them are so damn busy that if it wasn't for Thursdays, she doubts she'd see most of them at all. And since she got pregnant, she's been so exhausted that sleep has been a priority above anything else, along with getting as much work in as possible before the baby comes. 

Then there's a knock at the door. 

Sam perches between them on the sofa, beaming benevolently, a hand on each of their knees. "Now then," he intones, sounding like a 1950s educational film, "Pregnancy is a special time in a couple's life, one where they go through many changes, and as an older, wiser" -- Laura and Travis both snort -- "an older, wiser, more experienced person here, I'm here to help. Please benefit from my wisdom." 

Laura smacks his wide grin with a throw pillow before he can go any further, and then surprises herself -- and everyone else -- by bursting into tears. Travis stares at both of them with an "oh shit; what now?" expression, and Sam's grin slips into an expression of concern. 

"Laura," he says softly.

"That's just the problem!" Laura sobs frustratedly. "Everyone wants to HELP me! I'm pregnant, not dying! And the baby didn't eat my brain! I am so bloody sick of hearing everyone's advice and anecdotes and being patronized and treated like a walking incubator! I'm still me!" she says, punctuating her last few words with a few more slams of the pillow. 

Travis's "oh shit" expression gets bigger, but Sam just laughs. Laura hits him again and then once more for good measure. 

"That part is shit," Sam says. "Why do you think I told your husband to not say a damn word to you and use his tongue for other purposes?" He can't help but waggle his eyebrows a little.

"Can I say that to the checker at the supermarket, too?" Laura asks, half laughing, half sobbing, and all three of them crack up. 

"You are still you," Sam says gently, "And you're…even more you… right now." He accompanies the words by gesturing at his chest while looking pointedly at hers.

"The tits are a pretty nice perk," Laura says. 

"I'll say," Travis says quietly. 

"What if I told you that…" and Sam leans in and whispers into her ear for a long time, like she's just made the best of all possible insight checks. Laura shivers, and when Sam pulls his head away, she says "Really?" and when Sam nods eagerly, she takes his face in her hands and kisses him, long and sweet and slow, her hands sliding into his hair and his into hers.

"Dude. What did you tell her?" Travis asks when they break the kiss. 

"He can tell you later," Laura says. "On your knees, Riegel."

Sam scrambles eagerly to comply. He looks up at her, and then over at Travis, who has leaned back to get a better view.

"You're sure?" Sam asks one more time, placing his hands gently on her knees. 

Laura looks at Travis, who nods. 

"Put up or shut up," she says, trying to glare at him but failing. 

Sam pushes her sundress up slowly, appearing entranced by the view as he reveals more of her. He strokes his hands reverently up her thighs and then slowly up the curve of her belly, stopping right at the waistband of her -- ugh -- maternity panties, which she is pretty sure are the least sexy underwear ever made. 

"May I?" he asks.

Laura nods and lifts her hips up slowly so that he can ease them off of her. Sam's expression becomes even more rapturous as he peels them off of her, but then he slingshots them at Travis, making them all laugh again. 

"Starting to wonder if you're serious here," Laura says, trying to sound stern but failing as Sam stares at her, slowly stroking his hands over her thighs, acting as though he's never seen anything more wonderful in his life. 

"When am I ever serious?" Sam asks sweetly, but then he moves his head down between her thighs. 

At first he's slow, inhaling, tasting, experimenting with different combinations of his lips and tongue, learning what makes her squirm or breathe faster or make more noise. At one point she's pretty sure that he's spelling something on her clit with his tongue, which just makes her squirm ticklishly and playfully yank his hair. 

Then he begins moving his mouth in a rhythm on her clit that has her writhing against him. She reaches out a hand and Travis takes it, lacing their fingers together -- she'd almost forgotten he was there, but now she can hear other movements that tell her that his other hand must be down his sweatpants. 

She moves her other hand around the bulk of her belly to settle in Sam's hair, pushing his head firmly against her clit, holding him in place. Sam moans against her at this, which makes her fingers clench tighter, and begins moving faster, lips and tongue and oh -- just a little teeth, how did he know that? 

"Don't you dare fucking stop, fuck, yes, just like that, oh God oh fuck oh shit," she's screaming, squeezing Travis's hand and Sam's head, and then she's over the edge, shuddering and shaking as she comes down. 

Sam nuzzles her gently as she slows down and releases him, and then leans back on his knees, smiling, face shining and slightly sticky. 

"Goddammit, Sam," she says, still trying to catch her breath. 

Sam laughs breathily. "You're welcome," he says, giving both of them a shit eating grin so wide that both Laura and Travis chuck the remaining two throw pillows at him before pulling him back up onto the couch with them.


End file.
